


NNFLG Aside - Father's Day

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants his gift, Alfred must oblige quickly lest they be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NNFLG Aside - Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Need for Long Goodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364845) by [Tamagoakura (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura). 



> This is late! Wahoo!! Happy late father's day to all the great dads out there anyway lmao.
> 
> This was done as a group challenge fill for the HWFA, the theme being, you guessed it, father's day. This takes place around the middle of chapter one of No Need for Long Goodbyes, you don't need to read that to understand this.

A commercial for soap replaced the news, the light bathing the living room in flashing greens, whites and blues. Matthew was stretched out on the floor on his belly, chin in his hands and ankles crossed on the worn brown rug. Although I couldn't hear him, his mouth was moving; singing along with the jingle.

My old man was on the far side of the couch. His gaze was distant, distracted, no tenseness is his brow but his posture was tight. He lifted the sweating glass of scotch to his lips and I looked away.

I was slouching on the other side, legs folded under me, upper body draped lazily over the armrest. I was fourteen; lanky and awkward in my too-large pajama pants and just-right white tank top. I had been growing in spurts, making my clothes fit in weird and uncomfortable ways. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and considered heading to bed.

Matthew rolled onto his side and said to me, "I'm going to take a shower. You need the bathroom first?"

 _Damn, he beat me to it._ I thought and, despite my mild need to pee, shook my head. "No, I showered this morning. Go ahead."

Matthew hopped up and padded out of the room on socked feet. He'd be eleven soon. I reminded myself to go shopping for a gift. Nothing fancy, all I had to spare was my allowance. I would get him a new book probably, like I always did. I wondered if he had grown tired of getting the same gift every year. Maybe something else would be a better choice?

"Alfred," my old man said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget what today is?"

He looked amused, a mocking smirk tugging the corners of his lips. How had I forgotten? If I remembered, I would have gone to bed even earlier. I sat there, turning an endless line of replies over in my head until I finally spoke, "Mattie's still awake."

"He's busy."

"He'll be out soon."

"We'll be quick," He replied, free hand moving down to unzip his fly and pull his soft dick through the hole. "Come on, unless you want him to see you."

Despite my distaste I slid off the couch and scooted on my knees over to him. The old rug was rough even through my pajama pants. The last thing I wanted was for anyone, much less my brother, to find out what he made me do. If I worked quick I could get him off soon. Matthew's showers ran long so there was probably more than enough time. I took my dad's dick in my hand, gripping the base, and slid the full length into my mouth. His scent was strong, not necessarily a bad smell but his natural odor had built up though the day into a strong musk. My tongue slid along his limp cock, swirled around; It tasted salty. I felt it harden between my lips.

One hand on my dad's thigh, the other pumping the base of his cock in time with my mouth's motions. I implemented everything I had learned from him over the past year, intent on finishing him off. His fingers tangled into my hair and I let my eyes shut as he pushed me down farther. Keep my throat open, focus, couldn't gag too hard or I'd piss him off. His breath hitched and he bucked his hips, forcing himself into my throat, nearly making me choke.

"More tongue," he breathed. I obliged, lapping at his cock while he thrust into my mouth. His grip on my hair tightened, almost painfully, and the bitter taste of his come coated my tongue. He held me there for an awkward moment, enjoying his afterglow, then slowly released my hair. "Show me."

I sat back and, eyes still shut tight, and opened my mouth to show him the come pooling on my tongue. He took me by the jaw, thumb gently running across my lower lip, "Open your eyes."

I did as I was told but my gaze stayed focused on the couch rather than him.

"Good boy," he cooed. He must have drank more than I thought, he had to be pretty wasted to bother me after he finished. I glanced down.

Oh, he wasn't done.

"Swallow."

I did, happy to get the salty brunt of the flavor off my tongue. It lingered. My old man looked toward the bathroom, probably wondering how much time he had, then turned his attention back onto me. His lips pulled into a devious smile as he spoke, "Ride me."

"But Ma-" I started and he cut me off.

"He takes long showers, hurry up and we'll be done in time."

My face paled. My old man was obviously too drunk to think about this rationally; the stink of booze was thick on his breath, wafting into my face with every word. Normally once he came he was done, unless he drank way too much then he couldn't get it up at all. He seemed to be in that tiny range of drunkenness that boosted his libido. "If he sees..."

His expression darkened, "He won't see if you hurry up."

I bit my tongue, swallowing my complaints. The more time I wasted, the more angry my dad would become and the higher the chance Mattie would get back too soon. If I made him too mad there was the chance he'd take me back into his room and punish me.

My knees ached from sitting on them for so long, making the rise to my feet a slow and awkward one. I stretched a little then went over to the closet and dug inside. The light was broken so I had to feel around for a while until my fingers curled around a small bottle. One of the many bottles tucked around the house for my dad's convenience.

I tossed it to him then pushed my pants down around my ankles. No underwear as usual, in line with my dad's demands. He slicked a liberal amount of lube onto himself and when I went to stand with my back facing him, those slick fingers slipped between my cheeks to slide flatly over my hole. I squirmed in discomfort; even after nearly a year of this, anal felt strange. More invasive than him using my mouth. Two of his fingers forced their way in and I grunted in pain and disgust. They scissored, twisted inside of me, making my skin crawl.

He removed his digits soon after and took me by the hips, pulling me backward toward him.

"I don't think I'm ready," I protested.

"You'll be fine," He said huskily, tugging my ass down toward his waiting cock. With my hands on his thighs to hold me up, I slowly let myself be pulled onto him. The head brushed against my hole, slipped, he rearranged it and tried again. This time the tip slid fairly easily into my ass, only causing a small spike of pain to radiate out through my rear. I lowered myself slowly down, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to ignore the sensation of his cock burying itself deep into my ass.

By the time I was fully seated my arms were sore from holding myself up and my knees were shaking. My chest felt tight. The physical pain was minimal but tears still pricked my eyes. I blinked them back; he got angry if I cried during this.

 _Stop crying_ , he would say. _Be a man_.

"Don't just sit there, get moving." He said, thrusting his hips up against me.

I bit back a pathetic moan at the sensation. He knew his dick rubbed up against me just right from behind, and he knew how much I hated it. I'd rather feel nothing but discomfort than suffer the shame that any pleasurable sensations from this brought. I rearranged my grip on his thighs, lifted myself up until his cock nearly popped out, then dropped back down. A small yelp escaped before I pressed my lips tightly shut. I quickly found a rhythm riding him, deep and fast, the rapid movements made my triceps and thighs burn from the exertion but I was running out of time.

His hands rested under my ass, spreading me out and helping me bounce. I ground my hips against him, panting from the exertion as I tried to ignore his hot breath on the back of my neck. I tilted my hips to better escape his dick brushing over my sensitive spot - we had learned what it was called in health class only a couple weeks ago,  what was it? Perineum? No, that wasn't right - but he noticed and with a cruel chuckle his pushed my hips back so each thrust would ram against that place over and over. One hand moved away from my ass to snake around to the front. His fingers drug along the length of my dick.

"Cut it out!" I snapped between breaths, my voice cracking. Hot shame washed over me; although my voice had almost completely dropped, it still broke from time to time. After a quick glance toward the living room door to be sure Matthew wasn't coming back yet, I clamped my anus around his dick as hard as I could without making it painful. If I could just get him to come, he would finally let me go.

I felt his forehead thump against my back and rest there. His soft groans and lewd comments were muffled against my shirt as he fucked me. He was close, I felt it in his thrusts, his hands, I could hear it in his voice. Using every last ounce of energy I had, I picked up speed riding him.

"H-haah, Alfred, that's good," he groaned then grabbed hold of my hips. He pounded roughly into me for a few seconds before his grip tightened painfully. He yanked me down, burying as much of himself as he could inside, and came with a long, low moan. I felt the wetness overflow from me and wondered for a moment how he had so much come in him after already finishing in my mouth earlier.

With a quiet hiss of pain, I lifted myself up. His cock slipped out of me, followed my a gush of milky come whose sound made me blush. I pulled my pants up and without looking back at him I said, "I'm going to bed."

He made a sleepy sound of acknowledgement that was followed by the sound of a beer opening.

I tucked my half hard dick into the hem of my pajama pants, a hot bolt of anger lancing through me. Angry at myself, at my body for reacting to him. I clenched my teeth, breathed in slowly, breathed out, then headed for the hall. It would go down on its own soon enough.

I stopped in the doorway, one hand resting against the wall. I tapped my fingers as if in thought, but my mind was blank. I felt numb, distant, like I was beside my own body. Finally I turned to cast a look at my old man. He was back to watching TV with a decidedly pleased look on his face. "Hey, dad?"

He looked at me, "Yes?"

"Happy father's day," I said, then slipped out of the room. Down the hall, the bathroom door opened and Matthew stepped out.


End file.
